


Caps, Cards or Clothes

by inbox



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbox/pseuds/inbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout Kink Meme prompt: strip Caravan!</p>
<p>Arcade Gannon is terrible at cards. Minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caps, Cards or Clothes

“Caravan. Pay up.”  
  
“Brahminshit.  _Brahminshit_. I had 26 on the table.”  
  
“Yeah, well. Now you don't. Pay up.”  
  
Arcade laid his cards down on the table and schooled his expression into something that he imagined looked like winsome earnestness. “You've cleaned me out. This is the only deck I've got left.”  
  
Boone shrugged. “You can get another one.”  
  
“With all my copious amounts of free time? I don't think so.”  
  
Boone shrugged again and leaned back in his chair, bracing his boots against the edge of the table to rock his chair back until it looked ready to tip over. “Caps, cards or clothes. If you want to keep playing.”  
  
“I do,” muttered Arcade after an ever-so-slight pause. Insomnia and cabin fever made for a hell of a combination when it came to greatly reducing his entertainment options, especially when he and Boone had been holed up in some rinkydink Jacobstown cabin for three days while Courier went off and did things that were no doubt exciting and action-packed and  _not here_.   
“Only because I have nothing better to do,” he added, and ignored Boone's derisive snort. “What were my options again? Pay up, pay out, pants off?”  
  
“Pick one.” Boone's chair let out a warning creak, wood and bolts straining as he balanced precariously.  
  
Arcade squinted at his cards and shuffled them in a hopeless attempt at making them more useful. “Well, I'm broke, and my deck would better used as kindling, so...”  
  
“Always knew you were looking for an excuse to take 'em off.”  
  
“You keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll come true,” said Arcade airily.  
  
“Heh. Yeah?”  
  
“ _Yeah._ ” Arcade confidently laid down a ten of clubs and eyeballed Boone. “This is it. Serious stakes this time. Prepare to be buck naked by the time I'm finished with you. Prepare to lose.”  
  
–  
  
Arcade lost.   
  
In other more exciting ways, he won. Repeatedly.


End file.
